


"i'm alive?"

by cemxteryeyes



Series: danger days ficlets [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, basically ghoul almost gets hurt and poison panics, kobra's there for like a second, poison doesn't know how to deal with his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: “Are you okay?” Poison is asking again, and all Ghoul can do is stare at him in wonder and ask, “I’m alive?”
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: danger days ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	"i'm alive?"

“Ghoul? Ghoul, are you okay?” Fun Ghoul slowly opens his eyes and finds himself staring at the sky. He coughs and slowly sits up as his limbs groans in pain at the movement. Ghoul isn't exactly sure why he was laying on the ground. He knows they’d gotten into a problem with some dracs and he made a split-second dumbass decision to try to take them all out in one shot with one of the bombs he had on his person. He remembers running in front of the others and yanking the pin out of the device and he remembers throwing it at the dracs but everything after that is fuzzy. The only explanation he can come up with is that the damn this exploded in his face.

Ghoul hears footsteps quickly approaching, a shift in the sand, and then there are hands on his shoulders and he turns to see Poison there, sitting on his knees next to Ghoul, concern written all over his face which is kinda surprising considering the only expression Poison ever gives Ghoul is a hard glare.

“Are you okay?” Poison is asking again, and all Ghoul can do is stare at him in wonder and ask, “I’m alive?” Poison sighs and shakes his head clearly annoyed, but Ghoul can tell he’s relieved. He hears more footsteps before Kobra enters his line of sight behind Poison. “Think one of ‘em hit your bomb with it’s gun.” Kobra was explaining. “You flew back like at least 15 feet. You’re damn lucky.”

Poison gives Ghoul a once over before he allows him to stand up, telling Ghoul to stretch out or move his limbs, making sure nothing’s broken. He tries to ignore how tight Poison’s voice sounds as he instructs Ghoul to bend each of his fingers, or the way his hand shakes while he has Ghoul follow his finger which his eyes. Finally, he helps Ghoul to his feet and gives Ghoul that scowl he’s so fond of. Apparently, Ghoul is fine. A few cuts and scrapes, but ultimately fine. He really is lucky.

The group makes their way back to the diner and upon arriving, Ghoul tries to sneak off to his room but his plan is foiled as he notices Poison following behind him.

“That was stupid.” Poison states once they’re safely hidden away in the supply closet Ghoul has been occupying. “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

Not 'You could have gotten us killed' or even 'You could have gotten Kobra killed,' but yourself. Ghoul, needless to say, is shocked. Poison’s never shown this amount of concern for Ghoul. Regardless, he didn’t like being lectured so of course he’s gonna fight back.

“I didn’t though, Poison. I’m fine, chill out.” “No Ghoul, I’m not gonna ‘chill out!’” Poison exclaims as he starts towards Ghoul, who starts backing away. “This stupid impulsive shit you’ve got goin’ on is gonna fuck everything up. If you keep this shit up, you really will get yourself killed, or worse, they’ll capture you and take you back to BLI. Is that what you want?”

Ghoul gasps as his back hits the wall. He stares up at Poison with saucer wide eyes and slowly shakes his head. Poison stares down at him with equally wide eyes and swallows thickly before bringing his hands up and placing them on Ghoul’s chest. “Just… Please try to be more careful.” Poison says in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “Don’t want you to get hurt.”

And without another word, Poison turns on his heel and pads out of the tiny room, leaving a bewildered Ghoul behind him.


End file.
